


Bonded Souls

by letsgooutintherain



Series: Of Bonded Souls [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulbond AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to look after Roy, not him. He couldn't sit still. It didn't matter that every step, every breath hurt. All he needed was to feel Roy again, that breathtaking sensation when Roy's soul touched his own, he needed the light of the bond instead of this suffocating darkness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded Souls

"Sit down." Hawkeye's voice didn't leave any room for argument. Ed glared at her. He couldn't sit down, couldn't sit still while Roy was, Roy was...

"Ed, you are moving as if you broke your ribs. Sit down, I'm gonna get you a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor," Ed growled. They had to look after Roy, not him. And he couldn't sit still. It didn't matter that every step, every breath hurt. All he needed was to feel Roy again, that breathtaking sensation when Roy's soul touched his own, he needed the light of the bond instead of this suffocating darkness!

"Don't take this the wrong way, boss, but you look like you might keel over," Havoc said from behind him. Ed whirled around and winced when his ribs protested the movement. 

"Okay that's enough. Edward sit down! Havoc, get a doctor and see if you can get Al too." Hawkeye grabbed Ed by the shoulders and Ed winced again, as his flesh arm flared up in pain. 

Hawkeye gentled her touch, but didn't let go until she had guided him back into one of the seats and leveled a glare at him, that made Ed swallow what he had wanted to say. 

Tense minutes passed in which Hawkeye didn't let him out of her sight and Ed fidgeted in his chair, impatient to do something, anything to stop the waiting. What took them so long?

"Is this the young man?" 

Ed glared up as two white shoes stepped into his vision. His gaze was met with the patient gaze of an old doctor. 

"That's him. From his movement I'd say he broke a few ribs, his left arm is hurt and he has a noticeable limp," Hawkeye said, "Not to mention the blood on his sleeve."

Ed switched his glare from the doctor to her. He was fine. Okay, he wasn't, but he would be.

"Then we better not move you too much. Take off your coat and shirt and tell me where you are hurt."

"The limp is the automail, the blood isn't mine and Hawkeye covered the rest. Just get over with it!" Ed growled. 

"No need to be unfriendly, now let's have a look." His eyes widened when Ed opened the shirt to reveal his automail. "How long do you have them?" he asked. 

"Years, but that's none of your business." Ed's patience was already stretched beyond recognition.

"Don't mind him, doctor, he has been through a lot and we still don't know if his commanding officer will make it."

"Ah, yes, I understand." There was pity in the gaze of that man and Ed wanted to hit him. Pity didn't get anything done. 

"Brother!" The cry echoed down the corridor and then Al was there and Ed grasped for his presence like a lifeline. "What happened?"

"Mission went wrong," Ed didn't want to tell it again and then he winced when the doctor pressed against his ribs, where dark bruises started to form. Ed's gaze went back to the still closed door and to Hawkeye who had started pacing again the second Al had arrived.

Automatically his soul reached out, but only dark heaviness answered him and Ed felt his panic rise. He needed to move to do anything other than sit here and let this doctor prod at him.

"Ed, you should lie down. Why aren't you in a hospital bed?" Al asked, but Ed couldn't answer. He shuddered and didn't even sense when the doctor moved on to his arm. 

"We're waiting for news from the chief," Havoc supplied from his post at the door, "He's in surgery."

"The general?" Al asked and Hawkeye nodded.

"Your ribs aren't broken, young man, just heavily bruised," the doctor cut in, "Your arm and shoulder is another matter."

"Forget the fucking shoulder," Ed growled. He needed to stand up and move. He needed news from Roy. 

"Brother!" Al said, steel in his voice. There was a frown on his face. He probably asked himself why Ed was even more difficult than on an average day.

"Calm down, young man. You have sprained your elbow and shoulder. We will get you some ice and immobilize them."

"The hell, you w..." Ed's head snapped around in the direction of the door, but it wasn't that. It was the flicker of life in the dark that brushed against his senses. The darkness was still heavy like a muffling blanket, but it was no longer suffocating, all consuming nothingness.

For the first time in he didn't know how many hours he felt himself relax. 

"He'll be okay," he whispered.

Alphonse still frowned and the doctor looked as if he was about to lose his patience, but Hawkeye's gaze snapped to him, then to the door, her eyes widening.

"Are you sure?" she asked. 

Ed smiled, a tired but sincere smile, "I'm sure."

"Thank god." Hawkeye took the seat next to Alphonse, shoulders slumping in relief. 

"Brother, what's going on?" Al asked.

"Roy is going to be fine," Ed replied. 

Al's eyes widened, much like Hawkeye's before, then he pulled Ed into a hug. "Took you two long enough!" he whispered.

Ed closed his eyes, his tiredness catching up with him. "Yeah."

When he looked up he could see the doctor standing a bid to the side, giving the three of them privacy and Havoc, looking from one to the other, a nonplussed expression on his face. 

"You can immobilize the arm, doc," Ed said, "As long as you leave me be afterwards."

The doctor looked as if he might want to protest, but then he vanished to get more supplies. Half a minute later the door to the emergency room opened and a young doctor stepped out. Her gaze fell on the small group and she sent a tired smile, as she walked up to Hawkeye. 

"It looked tough for a while, but that man has a lot of fight in him. He will pull through," she said. 

Hawkeye nodded.

"Is there family that we should call?" the doctor asked.

"No thank you. His partner is here and I'll let his aunt know," Hawkeye replied.

"His partner?" Havoc asked. 

Hawkeye shot him a don't-be-daft look.

Havoc frowned, his gaze slowly going to Ed, then his jaw dropped, letting the unlit cigarette tumble to the ground. "You are joking?" Three pairs of eyes went to him. "But, you knew each other for years. You don't even like him! I mean, I mean..."

Ed couldn't help it, he started to laugh. And if it was a bit hysterical at the edges, then he would blame it on the stress of the last hours. 

Hawkeye's lips twitched upwards and Al joined in with a melodic chuckle. Havoc scratched his head and retrieved the cigaret. When he bent up there was a grin on his face. 

"Congrats, boss," he said.

"Thank you," Ed replied heartfelt. 

The older doctor chose that moment to turn up with his supplies, starting to secure the arm to Ed's chest. 

"Can I see him?" Ed asked the other doctor over his head.

"He isn't conscious yet, wont be for a few hours, but when my colleague has finished patching you up, you can see him."

Ed closed his eyes, taking a calming breath. Things were going to be all right.

"Thank you," Al said in his stead. 

"There you are, young man," the doctor added, pressing something into his automail hand. Ed looked down to find an ice pack there. 

Ed looked up to the younger doctor. She smiled. "Follow me."

The corridors seemed endless, as he was led down one after another before finally stopping in front of a door. 

"There you go." Her smile was warm, but he barely saw it as she let him in.

Roy looked pale on those equally pale sheets, but at least the blood was gone. He was bandaged all over the place. As if in a haze Ed stepped closer, hand reaching out to touch Roy's fingers.

The skin contact let their connection flare to life, going from a vague sensation of being there to the calming and very real presence of another soul right next to his own.

The sensation wasn't clear more a floating of blurry colours, warmth and vague pain from the injuries. Not the clear cut feeling Roy gave when he was awake. Ed smiled. 

"If you ever scare me like that again, I'm gonna fucking kill you and I don't care if that's contradictory!"

Ed fell in the chair beside the bed.

"Don't you dare pull that one on me again."

Roy didn't move, didn't react, but Ed was content to wait. They had forever after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For Roy/Ed week day 6. Prompt: Injuries  
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
